A Morning Surprise
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: A morning surprise can leave quite an impression... A gift fic for WillowDryad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: A morning surprise can leave quite an impression... A gift fic for WillowDryad.

A/N: This two-shot is a gift fic for WillowDryad and is a companion piece to her story _The Ciaramella_ wherein an incident revolving around one of Edmund's pranks on Peter is mentioned and is set a few weeks after _By His Faith_. If you have not read her stories, you should go read them as soon as you finish here. This story is not part of the ALitD canon. Enjoy!

**A Morning Surprise**

Perhaps his fellow conspirators were a mite too eager to aid him in his quest. But, they were so euphoric over the fact that he'd recovered from the little scrape with the Fell and an accompanying fever (admittedly even _he_ hadn't expected Aslan to leave him here, but once he started recovering, Peter and the girls were hovering far more than necessary), he couldn't really blame them. Besides, he could count on Peter being sound asleep. After all, the nitwit always liked to get up at the crack of stupid.

Easing the door to the High King's room open, he was immediately greeted by the silent snarls of Bast and Babur. The twin Tigers closed their open maws, hiding their fangs, as confusion took over followed by curiosity but they said nothing as he held a finger to his lips. Instead, they exchanged amused looks and retreated to the rug in front of the banked fire. He turned slightly to wave over his shoulder, ushering his coconspirators inside, then he carefully shut the door behind them all.

They all froze when Peter turned over in his sleep, but he simply settled further into his pillows and resumed snoring softly. Edmund nodded and the two Bruins shambled over to either side of the High King's bed. He held up three fingers then curled in each one as he mouthed a countdown then he lifted his hands, miming raising the bed. The Bears raised the bed. Peter slept on, completely oblivious to the change in elevation. Edmund tiptoed as he placed the first chair under the nearest leg and then positioned the other three chairs under each of the remaining legs.

Stepping back, he observed his work with a critical eye then he nodded to the Bears, who carefully lowered the bed to rest on the chairs. Edmund grinned. His big brother was tall, granted, but he wasn't so tall that he'd be able to reach the floor when he got up in the morning. Looking over his shoulder at Peter's Tiger guards, he once again pressed a finger to his lips, waiting until they nodded before he silently crept to the door and let the Bruins and himself out. Though it was a sore trial, it was not until he was safely ensconced in his own room that Edmund chuckled and rubbed his hands in anticipation of his brother's guaranteed rude awakening.

A scant three hours later, Edmund sat straight up in bed as a low crash sounded across the hall followed by a sleep-hoarse voice bellowing, "Edmund Alexander Pevensie!"

He snickered then schooled his face into his best innocently concerned expression as he pulled on a robe and opened the door. Susan and Lucy, sleep-mussed and wide-eyed, were already rushing to Peter's room. Edmund opted for the relative safety of peeking in over the girls' shoulders as they opened the door. He barely kept his grin smothered as the door swung open to reveal Peter in a heap on the floor. He used his best concerned voice as he spoke, "I say, Pete, are you all right?"

His brother just glared at him as he untangled himself from the covers that were now draped mostly off the bed and just barely brushing the floor beside Peter. Lucy rubbed her eyes then wondered, "Peter, why is your bed raised up on those chairs?"

Peter glared some more at him as he bit out a single word, "Edmund."

Edmund let the amusement creep into his voice as he rocked back on his heels, "Well, if you didn't insist on getting up at the crack of stupid, you great lummox, you might have had enough light to notice the change in elevation."

Susan attempted to give him a stern look, but a hint of laughter was hovering just below the surface in her voice as she asked, "Don't you two think you're getting a little old for these pranks? I mean you're almost twenty, Edmund, and Peter, you're almost twenty-three. Yet you two act like little savages half your age."

Edmund gave her the Eyes as he linked his arms with hers and Lucy's, steering them back toward the door, "Oh, don't worry, Su, Peter won't be able to get me back for this…he can't even get out of bed without landing on his face."

Lucy giggled and Susan attempted to keep her stern look, but then Peter protested loudly behind them, "I did not land on my face!" The girls looked at each other and promptly burst out laughing. Edmund snickered as he helped the girls keep moving in spite of the fact they were nearly falling over with the force of their laughter. He thought he heard Peter mutter behind them, "And don't count on it, brother mine, don't count on it." But, he dismissed it. After all, he was far better at playing these pranks than Peter was and he was a night owl so it wasn't likely that Peter would catch him sleeping so soundly that he wouldn't notice any attempt to get even by Peter.

**A/N: Please Read and Review! A gift fic for Willow Dryad that is planted firmly in her little section of the Narnian universe and not mine. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. Should I write an epilogue where Peter gets back at Edmund?**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


	2. The Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: A morning surprise can leave quite an impression... A gift fic for WillowDryad.

A/N: This two-shot is a gift fic for WillowDryad and is a companion piece to her story _The Ciaramella_ wherein an incident revolving around one of Edmund's pranks on Peter is mentioned and is set a few weeks after _By His Faith_. If you have not read her stories, you should go read them as soon as you finish here. This story is not part of the ALitD canon. Enjoy!

**A Morning Surprise**

_**The Epilogue**_

A knock at the door intruded on Edmund's attempt to concentrate on news brought by his spies concerning giantish mischief to the north. He looked up with a growling hiss, "What is it?"

The door opened and Peter stuck his head in. Edmund frowned. He had thought his big brother had retired already and Peter's sleep-mussed appearance certainly supported that conclusion. "What is it, Pete?"

Peter stepped inside, hiding a yawn behind his fist, before he blearily blinked at him. "Sorry, Ed, I forgot to tell you earlier that Oreius is expecting us to start training at fourth hour in the morning."

Edmund closed his eyes and groaned, "Peter, it's a little past second hour now!"

He felt Peter pat him sympathetically on the shoulder. "I know, sorry, Eddie. But, if you get there early, maybe Oreius won't throw in a visit to the points of the compass as well."

Edmund just sighed. How was he supposed to be well-rested enough to be fully alert (a requirement during Oreius' training sessions) in less than two hours? "Good night, Peter."

Peter yawned then shuffled back toward the door, calling over his shoulder, "G'night, Ed. Try to get some rest."

As the door closed behind him, Edmund snorted, "Right." Shaking his head, he turned back to the reports. If he had to go down to the training yard in under two hours, he might as well finish this work instead of risking oversleeping.

An hour and a half later, Edmund was rushing down the path to the training yard, attempting to buckle his sword without tripping over anything or anyone whenever he crossed through the unlit patches. Entering the courtyard, he allowed himself a slight smirk to see he'd even beaten Peter and Oreius. At least this way, if anyone were sentenced to visit the points of the compass for being late, it would be his brother. He paced around the courtyard, waiting for the Centaur General to arrive, and then, as fourth hour came, he began practicing the basic forms. Sweat beaded his brow in spite of the still cold temperatures and a welcome, familiar burning settled in his muscles as he stretched them with every move. Every move came smoothly, flowing seamlessly from defensive to offensive to a block.

He didn't break his concentration or his form until he finally heard the distinctive ring of horseshoes on stone. Lowering his sword, Edmund swiped his brow then bowed slightly, student to teacher, before he smirked slightly. "Oreius, I think you are late this time. As is my brother."

The Centaur surveyed him then commented in the most blasé of tones, "Actually, Sir How, I believe you are early. Training is not scheduled until half past sixth hour."

Edmund's jaw dropped. Peter…Peter had tricked him! "But, Peter said…" He trailed off as Oreius raised an eyebrow, then he smiled hopefully. "Well, my apologies if my misinformation disturbed your plans for this morning. I'll just return at the proper time for training."

The Centaur raised his hand, already shaking his head. "No need, Sir How. Since you have shown such initiative as to arrive two hours early, I must meet that initiative with my own. I believe you should begin with a visit to the points of the compass. Now."

Edmund almost groaned aloud but started running for the first tower. At least, he would have time to think of some way to get Peter back. And, privately, he acknowledged that Peter had actually been quite clever this time. Not that he would ever admit it where it might get back to his great lummox of a brother. Starting up the tower stairs, he also promised himself that he would double-check whatever Peter told him in regards to training (most especially the times) from now on.

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Well, Peter achieved his revenge. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


End file.
